


Princess

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: John gets revenge for all the teasing you started.





	Princess

He’d been teasing you for a while never quite giving you exactly what you wanted. You knew he was punishing you for teasing him with all the videos and pictures you’d sent him while he was away on a hunt. You knew he’d give in eventually, but that logical part of your brain had up and left and you were starting to get a little frustrated. You’d tried being nice with sweet little whines of daddy please, but that wasn’t working so it was time to bring out the big guns.  **  
**

After John pulled his mouth away from your cunt for the third time, you pulled him back up to you until his lips are on yours and you can wrap your legs around his waist. You quickly flip him onto his back, surprise helping you overpower him a little as you straddle his hips. You place your palm in the center of his chest as you rub his thick cock between your slick folds.

“Please, daddy,” you whine trying again, hoping that this will finally break him. “Need your cock. Want you to fill me with your cum daddy please.”

“Fuck princess,” he says as his cock bumps against your clit. John lifts his hips to meet yours savoring the feeling of your pussy lips rubbing over the top of his dick. He flips you quickly back under him and thrusts his dick into your sopping went cunt making you scream out at the sudden intrusion. John fucks into your pussy and you bury your face against his chest hiding the smirk on your face.


End file.
